Dance
by Devi-Yosh
Summary: In which, with Frisk's help, Papyrus asks Mettaton for a dance. (Post-Pacifist Run / gender-neutral Frisk / ships include Papyton, Soriel, and Alphyne.)
A month had passed since Frisk destroyed the barrier trapping the monsters Underground. Frisk was the first to take notice of the date, and they had the greatest idea: to throw a Monthiversary Monster Mash party. They set up a date one weekend to invite every last monster, from the largest Tsunderplane to the smallest Moldsmal, to a meeting where they addressed their idea for the party and how everyone could work together to set it up so they could celebrate at the end of the month. As expected, all the monsters were on board with the idea, and altogether they all worked hard to prepare for the MMM - which is what Sans decided to call it in a lazy attempt to shorten the name of the event.

By the end of the month, nearly everything was set in place. Frisk got permission from the mayor of Ebott Town to use the local park for the party as soon as plans were made, and at this point it looked absolutely beautiful. There were bright lights hanging from trees and street lamps, and every bench was draped in silky cloth; there were even bows tied around the garbage cans and playground. Many different stations were set up throughout the park, such as a buffet with delicious foods prepared by Grillby and Muffet; an art booth run by So Sorry; a donation poll to help all the Temmies pay for college; and a large stage where Mettaton, Napstablook, and Shyren would perform for the monsters later on in the evening. Everything was absolutely perfect, and it was all thanks to Frisk.

Soon enough, the night everyone would most certainly remember for a long time rolled around, and at 7 o' clock on the last Saturday of the month the park was open for celebration. In minutes the park was filled to the brim with all sorts of monsters, big and small, and even a few humans who had become close friends with some of them were invited to the shindig.

Needless to say, Frisk was absolutely proud of themselves. They grinned brightly as they watched all their friends have the time of their lives. Already there was plenty of Gold at the donation poll to help at least five Temmies pay for college, and So Sorry was patiently teaching a few younger monsters how to paint. They found Papyrus and Undyne challenging each other to a hot dog eating race over at the buffet with Sans and Alphys as referees; they were whispering things to one another with confident looks on their faces, and Frisk guessed they were betting each other who would win. Even Toriel and Asgore were having fun dancing with each other; even though Toriel decided to go her separate way with the king of monsters, the two still gradually worked up to becoming friends again. All the while, Mettaton and his team were all performing onstage where a majority of the monsters danced to the music and singing, a few girls like Bratty and Catty fangirling over the beauty that was Mettaton's EX form.

Everyone was a few hours into the party, and at this point most of the monsters were either still dancing, talking in groups, or hanging out at the stations. The party calmed down, but only by a tiny bit; Frisk was certain it would kick back into high gear before midnight rolled around. Frisk took notice that the music had shifted from loud, upbeat pop to a calm slow dance music. Many monsters were dancing in pairs, either couples or close friends, and it really was quite a cute scene. Frisk found themselves grinning wide as Undyne chivalrously invited an extremely flustered Alphys to the dance floor, and Sans had managed to pull up the courage to ask Toriel for a dance, one that she happily obliged to.

The only two monsters who weren't taking sort of action into asking the other to a dance were Papyrus and Mettaton. It was surprising to say the least, for Shyren was the one singing the song as Napstablook played the gentle music at his DJ station. Mettaton had walked off stage as soon as the song began, and Frisk noticed that he was on the other side of the park across from Papyrus, almost as if trying to avoid him. There was no way he'd be angry with the optimistic skeleton for any reason; Mettaton hardly got angry or impatient at fans and Papyrus hardly did anything to frustrate someone. Perhaps it was anxiety?

The human child narrowed their eyes, and they felt **determination** swell up in their SOUL. If it was the last thing they did tonight at this party, they were going to make Papyrus and Mettaton dance together. The ship of Papyton was one of their ultimate OTPs after all.

Frisk trotted over to Papyrus first, who was idly chatting with Grillby. Upon getting close, they could make out words like "spaghetti" and "burgers". Perhaps the monsters were exchanging recipes on their favorite foods. The child walked up to Papyrus' side and gently tugged on his scarf to get his attention.

The skeletal monster turned around and looked down at Frisk, and immediately a large smile stretched across his face. "Oh! Hello there, tiny human! Are you not having a grand time at this wondrous celebration?"

"Don'tcha mean **skele-bration**?" Sans called out from the center of the dance floor where he and Toriel were dancing. Toriel snorted and giggled as Papyrus and a few other monsters within earshot glared at him.

Frisk giggled before nodding. "I am having a lot of fun!"

"Well, I, the Great Papyrus, am most glad to hear that! You are such a smart little noodle, tiny human! This party was a marvelous idea!"

Frisk smiled sheepishly as their cheeks grew slightly warmer in a small blush. They shook this feeling away and decided to get right down to business. "Everyone's dancing to Shyren's song. Why aren't you dancing, Papyrus?"

"But I am dancing, Frisk! I'm bouncing around and shaking my hips!" Grinning, Papyrus decided to emphasize his statement by swinging his hips back and forth, causing the child to laugh.

"No, silly! I meant with Mettaton!"

The skeletal monster stopped dancing as his eyes widened in his trademark bug-eyed expression, and his cheekbones began to glow light orange. He immediately looked away and began to stutter. "W-Well... Uh... Y-You see, I, uh..."

"You're not nervous about asking him to a dance, are you?"

"N-No, of course not!" Papyrus straightened up and struck a pose. "The Great Papyrus isn't nervous of anything!"

"In that case, go and ask him to a dance!" Frisk pushed on. "I know he'll say yes!"

"Y-You think so? But... what if he doesn't? H-He must be dancing with many other fans. I wouldn't want to trouble him."

"Nonsense! C'mon, Papyrus!" Grinning, the child grabbed the skeletal monster's gloved hand and began walking through the crowd of dancers. All the while, they could just faintly hear Papyrus "nyeh"ing in worry.

It took about five minutes before Frisk was able to spot Mettaton, who was seen sitting alone on a park bench. Frisk began to walk towards him, but felt that Papyrus was hesitating. They shot him a determined look before forcing him towards the robotic monster.

"Hi, Mettaton!" Frisk greeted with a bright smile.

Mettaton looked up at the child and smiled kindly back. "Why, hello there, darling! How are you enjoying the party?"

"I'm enjoying it a lot! Anyway, I came here with Papyrus because he wanted to ask you something."

Frisk felt Papyrus stiffen immediately, but they tried to ignore the temptation of allowing that knowing smile to creep on their face. They gently pushed Papyrus so he stood in front of Mettaton, and they helped the robotic monster to a standing position. Now both monsters were looking each other in the eye, and Frisk had to force themselves to choke back a squeal as their cheeks flushed their respective hues of orange and pink in a blush.

"Well?" Mettaton spoke after a few moments of uncomfortable silence, causing Papyrus to jump a bit as he was startled. "What would you like to ask me?"

Papyrus spent several minutes stumbling over his words, his eyes darting from side to side nervously as beads of sweat rolled down his skull. After a reassuring pat on the leg and a determined smile from Frisk, he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "W-Well... Th-The Great Papyrus would like to ask of you... if... you... maybe... wanted to dance?" The last three words came out as a barely audible and very uncharacteristic squeak.

Mettaton looked shocked for a while, his cheeks bright pink. Then he smiled sweetly and took the skeletal monster's hands in his and gazed affectionately into his sockets. "I would love to dance with you, Papy-dear."

Frisk had to cover their mouth with both hands to keep themselves from squealing at the adorableness they were witnessing. Papyrus began to giggle goofily as he and Mettaton made their way to the dance floor, and almost everyone stopped to admire the two dance. Halfway through the dance, Mettaton ended up laying the side of his head on Papyrus' shoulder, and Frisk had never seen a brighter orange in all their life.

Frisk's evening went from good to great in an instant.


End file.
